Shadow and Ice
by Lady Josephynne
Summary: Full summary inside, it's too long to fit here D:
1. Of Nightmares and Baths

Summary-_Sayomi never asked to be thrust into the spotlight. Being the daughter of the overly flamboyant Captain Kyoraku had certainly done that enough for her. But in her new role as Captain Ukitake's lieutenant, there isn't much she can do to avoid the attention. And now that she's beginning to have feelings for a certain white-haired captain of Squad 10, you can bet things are about to spin wildly out of control_

**_A/N- It's my first Bleach fanfiction, I hope you all like! Please don't flame though, I'm still getting into Bleach, so I might get a few things wrong._**

I was five again, a carefree little girl. There weren't any responsibilities, no worrying about getting ahead at the academy, or competition to see who was the best at Kido. It was daytime, bright sun was shining down all across the Seireitei, and I could feel the cool breeze blowing through my auburn hair, worn down in a tangled mess of curls. Running ahead of my father across the broad lawn of my family's estate, I laughed, looking back at him.

"Come on Daddy! What's takin' you so long, slowpoke?" I called back, still laughing.

As I was turned around, my eyes were focused on the bright pink kimono he so often wore over his captain's uniform. It was purely my feet that continued to guide me, no sense of where I was going. One moment, I was on solid ground, and the next second, catapulted into empty space. For the briefest span of time, i was flying.

And then, I hit darkness. Cold, all-encompassing darkness. It came from every direction, and I could no longer tell which was was up, and which way was down. I began to panic, struggling wildly, trying to flail my arms and escape, but it was as though lead was tied to me. The cold seemed to be wrapping it's chilly arms around me, pulling me into some sort of fatal embrace.

My lungs were beginning to burn, crying for air.

Before I sank any further, I was yanked up, into the breeze. shivering despite the sunlight, I blinked my eyes rapidly, and gasped deeply, inhaling the sweet air. Unable to stop myself, I began crying.

"Yomi-chan, it's alright. I'm here, you're safe." The voice that spoke reassuringly in my ear, whose breath smelled of sake, was none other than-

I awoke in a cold sweat, despite the hot summer night. my hair had escaped it's pins and was now plastered to my damp forehead. Rising from my low bed and throwing my thin blanket aside, I crossed my spacious room to the basin kept on a stand next to my armoire. I took a cloth from the stand and proceeded to dip it in the water, wiping my neck and face with it.

Sighing as I repinned my hair up into a high knot, I returned to my bed, but couldn't lay down. Anxiously, I paced the room. Why couldn't I sleep?

Oh, wait.

Maybe it was because of the heat. Maybe it was because I was to be named lieutenant of Squad 13 in front of all the captains, lieutenants and seated officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads tomorrow. Maybe it was the sake I'd had earlier.

But it was probably the heat.

"Great, now I'm being sarcastic with myself. No duh it's because of my appointment to the lieutenancy." I muttered to myself.

Going to the screen that led out on to my balcony, I slid it open, and stepped out, observing the sky's appearance. As of now, it was gray. Dawn wasn't that far off, which was both comforting and worrying.

On the comforting side, it meant I didn't have much longer to wait before servants would be coming to wake me to prepare me for the ceremony at noon. Unfortunately, I hadn't slept well at all, just tossing and turning back and forth, and the sake I'd had after dinner hadn't helped either, and neither had the dratted stupid nightmare. If I was going to get any more sleep, now was the time to try and do so. I knew the ceremony was a long one, and it wouldn't do to faint from the heat, combined with fatigue, in front of everyone.

Quietly creeping back inside, I slid the screen shut, and dropped down on my bed, curling up into a ball. I didn't pull the blanket over me though, it was too warm for that, and my skin still felt clammy with sweat.

After shifting around for a few moments, I managed to drift off to sleep again, this time peacefully, without the nightmare that'd haunted me since the day it happened.

What seemed like seconds later, I was awoken to pounding on my bedroom door.

"Sayomi, quickly! There's much to do before the ceremony at noon, and it's already an hour after dawn." I recognized the voice as that of my father's lieutenant, Nanao.

Despite my irritation at such an abrupt wake up call, I couldn't stay mad for long. Nanao had served as the mother-figure in my life when I was younger, and as I'd grown up, she'd become one of my closest friends.

"I'm up, Nanao! Good grief, you didn't have to make all that racket!" I called back groggily, hoping she could tell that I was teasing her.

For a few moments, there was silence, and I feared I'd made her angry. Then: "Yes, I do. I know how heavy of a sleeper you are." She responded in a teasing tone.

A new voice broke into our conversation. "Nanao-chaaaaaaan! Why do you always relax around Yomi, but are always so formal with me?" that was my father for you. Always flirting with his poor fukataichou.

There was a resounding crack, followed by a yelp. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kyoraku-taichou." She responded innocently, and I knew she'd hit him over the head with her fan. Snickering, I got up, and went to the door, pulling it open quickly. My father was clutching his head where Nanao had hit him, and she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't hold it back, go ahead and laugh." I told her, already chuckling myself.

Nii-sama straightened up. "Yomi-chan, come now. There's still much to do before we depart for the division one headquarters. Servants should be bringing pails of hot water up soon so you can bather. I have an errand to run, but Nanao-chan will be bringing your robes around."

I snorted in disbelief. "What errand? Buying sake?"

He adopted a wounded expression. "Yomi-chan, I'm hurt."

Nanao snorted along with me. "Just go already."

He bid us farewell and shunpo-ed away. I turned back to Nanao, and we both laughed. "Honestly, how do you put up with him all day at work, flirting with you and slacking off?" I asked her, amazed.

"I just hit him with whatever I happen to be holding at the time." Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

A barage of servants appeared behind her, holding steaming pails of water. "Miss Kyoraku, we have the water for your bath." The one in front said formally.

I sighed, hating all the formal procedures I'd have to go through, but knowing there was nothing I could do to escape it. It was the same traditional rites that every would-be lieutenant went through before their installation ceremony. And had been, longer than anyone could remember. "Very well, proceed through into my dressing room. You'll find the tub is ready to be filled, and then you may leave."

She bowed as best she could holding a steaming tub of hot water, and barked at the rest of them to follow her through into my dressing room. Nanao gave me a pointed look. "I suppose this is where I leave? But I'll be back in half an hour with your robes."

I smiled, and was suddenly overcome by a flurry of emotion, and lurched forward, hugging her tightly. She'd been by my side through so much. This woman was undoubtedly tied with my father, the two of them were the most important people of my life. She seemed startled at first, but then relaxed, and wrapped her arms around me. We stood together, hugging each other, until the servants returned, and informed me my bath was ready.

I thanked them, and they departed. "I bid you farewell, Lieutenant Ise. Well, for the next half hour at least."

She grinned. "Oh come now, there's no need to be so formal."

I didn't respond, but laughed, slipping back into my room and closing the door behind me. It was ridiculously humid, like at the public baths, from all the steam circulating around. I undressed behind the screen in my dressing room, and then slipped into the water, almost shrieking at the hot temperature. Again, another "tradition". The bath each candidate took before their ceremony had to be boiling hot. Supposedly, it was to cleanse of us of any impurities before taking our new position as a senior member of the Gotei 13.

Scrubbing impatiently at my curly auburn hair, I dunked my head under several times to be sure all of the soap had been rinsed out, and cursed when I opened my blue-green eyes, and the stinging soap ran in and blinded me temporarily. Cursing still, I poured handfuls of the hot water over my face to flush the irritant from my stinging eyes. Deciding I was clean enough, I rose from my bath, and reached for the towels that had been left on a rack over a bed of coals to warm them.

"Why the hell does anyone need a warmed towel? It's the middle of freakin' summer for goodness sake." I muttered to myself.

There was a knock at the door, and I knew it was Nanao, returning with my robes. "Come in!" I didn't have any problems with her seeing me in a towel, we were both girls after all, and we had bathed together before.

She slipped through the door, closing it quickly behind her. "I also have a servant bringing some green tea and buns for you."

"I'm not hungry." And this was the truth, nerves seemed to have shredded my stomach to bits, despite my love for both of the items she'd mentioned.

"You're going to eat, Yomi. It's a long ceremony, and I'll be damned if you faint in the middle of it because of lack of energy." She said, getting a stern look on her face that was usually reserved for my father when he'd been drinking too much sake.

I sighed, and threw up my hands in defeat. "FIne."

Reaching for a fresh set of linen bandages and a pair of underwear, I stepped behind the screen, and pulled the underwear on first. I proceeded to wrap my chest in the bandages as I, and the majority of the women in Soul Society, did every morning. It was what we wore for support and protection, not to mention other, slightly less practical uses.

Stepping out again, I undid the obi of the crisp white kimono, and shrugged it on, being careful not to crease it. Fastening the obi around my waist, I sat down to eat at the breakfast that had mysteriously appeared while I was behind the dressing screen. Nanao stopped me before I raised the teacup to my lips. "If you spill anything on that outfit of yours, it's doomed. Wait a minute." She threw one of my old robes around me, the opening in back so my clean ceremonial outfit was completely protected from the evil scourge of my breakfast.

Eating slowly, as my stomach lurched each time food hit it, I talked with Nanao, rambling about how nervous I was.

"Yomi-chan, I don't get why you're so flustered. Ukitake-taichou is a good captain, and I think he made a perfect choice in asking you to be his lieutenant. And besides, when you aren't doing work, there's a lot of other things that go on."

I was curious, mention of other activities had caught my attention. "Oh, really? Like what?" I asked eagerly.

She grinned slyly. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

I decided not to press the matter, as I'd find out soon enough, and didn't want to upset her. She glanced out the window, and paled.

"There's not a moment to lose. Quickly, finish your food, arrange your hair and on with the slippers. The morning is farther advanced then I'd thought. We must hurry, there's barely going to be enough time to make it there."

I gulped down the remains of my tea, swallowed the last bite of my bun, and quickly moved to comb my hair, and pull it back into a braid, praying that it wouldn't come undone during the ceremony. I removed my necklace and ring, as no jewelry was permitted to be worn, and slipped on the pristine white slippers that went with my outfit. Nanao ushered me out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the bottom floor, and into the courtyard where a cart was waiting for me. Nii-sama was nowhere in sight, I knew he'd already gone to take his place with the rest of the captains.

We rode in tense silence to the division one headquarters, for I feared throwing up if I said anything. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got there, and unloaded ourselves out of the cart, and moved as quickly as decorum allowed through the gate. Waiting just on the other side was Captain-Commander Yamamoto, who had a displeased look on his face.

"You, Candidate Kyoraku, were almost late to your induction ceremony. Lieutenant Ise, please take your place with Lieutenant Abari, as you are escorting the candidate. "

She bowed, and went off. I wasn't surprised, I'd chosen her and Renji as the two who would walk me through my ceremony. The assistants had to be two other lieutenants, and I'd chosen the two of them for how close we were. I'd grown up with Nanao always being around, and Renji and I had known each other since our days in the academy.

Captain Yamamoto gestured to a door I'd never seen before. "Are you prepared?"

I took a deep breath, and steadied myself. "I am."

**_A/N- So, I figured out a system of getting myself to update regularly :D The way it's going to work is I won't let myself post a new chapter until the chapter after it is finished (Chapter two won't get posted until chapter three is finished, and so on) _**

_**REVIEW! I'll see you all next chapter :)**_

**_Love from,_**

**_Lady Josephynne_**


	2. Yomi's a lieutenant now!

He opened the door onto a _long_ hall that had a high ceiling. All of the captains, lieutenants, and seated officers already lined both sides of the walkway. Renji and Nanao were on the left and right sides at the head of the walkway, respectively.

They were dressed in a crisp, clean uniform, and both wore their lieutenants badges. With a jolt, I realized that soon enough, I'd be wearing one too. I took my place between them, standing rigidly straight.

"Hey, relax." Renji muttered to me.

"I can't."

"You need to. It's not like you're being executed, this is a good thing last time I checked." I stifled a grin, that was Renji for you.

A bell rang thirteen times, cutting off our conversation. It was about to begin.

Yamamoto's voice rang through the now silent room. "Lieutenant Ise of Squad 8, and Lieutenant Abari of Squad 6, bring the candidate forward." He gestured for us to begin walking, and I did so, still stiff.

Slowly, we made our way up to the long aisle, stopping every so often as each one of the captains came forward to recite a piece of the Gotei 13's history. I listened intently, as it was something every lieutenant and captain was required to know.

When I finally made it to the stand, Renji and Nanajo melted away to join their fellow lieutenants. Trembling at the thought of fainting, I did the best to steady myself. Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, and my father all stood before me, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Are you prepared to take on the duties and responsibilities of a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads?" Yamamoto intoned gravely.

I licked the sweat off my upper lip, and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Are you ready to fulfill anything your captain may require of you? Even if it means laying your life on the line, or possibly even sacrificing it for his?" My father was next.

I rested my eyes on Captain Ukitake. Quite frankly, I couldn't think of a better way to die then dying to save the life of my captain. "Yes, I am."

Finally, Captain Ukitake went. "And have I made the right choice in asking you, Sayomi Kyoraku, to take the post of my lieutenant?"

"Yes, you have."

"The candidate may now make her induction statement."

"I don't really have much to say, other than thanking a few people. I want to thank my father, for training me from the time I was still a little girl. I want to thank Nanao Ise for believing in me when I was having difficulty. I want to thank Renji Abari, and, though she isn't here, Rukia Kuchiki, for sticking by my side through thick and thin since our days in the academy. And lastly, I want to thank Captain Ukitake for doing me the great honor of taking me into Squad 13 as his lieutenant. Finally, I wish to let all know that I am full ready for and anticipating my responsibilities and duties that come with my appointment to the post of Lieutenant of Squad 13 of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

I heard a low rumble of general approval from the room, and relaxed slightly.

"Captain Kyoraku, by virtue of your relation to the candidate as her father, you may now present her with a new uniform."

My father did so, pressing a brand new, clean, soft uniform into my arms.

"The candidate may now proceed behind the screen and clothe herself in the uniform."

I did so, trembling as my fingers undid the stiff obi of the ceremonial kimono I wore. It fell to the floor. I dressed myself as I'd done before, first in the thin white shitagi, then the black hakama over it, the black kosode, and belted it with the white sash. The last thing to put on were the clean, new tabi (that replaced the worn out threadbare ones I had a habit of walking around in without the sandals on) and sandals. Slowly, I returned from behind the screen, and stood at the front of the stage.

"Captain Ukitake, you may now present your lieutenant with her armband."

He came forward, and with nimble fingers, fastened it around my left arm. "Don't look so worried, I won't bite you." He whispered to me, a shadow of a smile on his face. I did the best I could to return it. "Now, turn and face everyone."

"Captains, lieutenants, and officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I present to you, Lieutenant Sayomi Kyoraku of Division 13 under Captain Jushiro Ukitake." Yamamoto announced.

The spell that had been holding everyone in reverent silence broke, and loud cheering swept through the room. I could hear my father yelling "That's my daughter!" And as Renji whistled loudly, I blushed, which made him laugh.

Looking around, Captain-Commander Yamamoto had disappeared, and so had everyone who wasn't a captain or lieutenant. Nanao and another, tall, rather busty woman with long blonde hair, came forward.

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant Kyoraku, I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10." The woman introduced herself, and then grinned wickedly. "We're having a party tonight for you, and I want to know if there's any alterations you want to make to your uniform before then."

I was shocked. Alter the uniform? Was that even allowed? Nanao must have read my expression, and hastily explained. "A lot of the captains and lieutenants alter their uniforms in some way to personalize it. Rangiku here, for example, wears it loose, and a pink sash around her waist on which she wears her badge."

I spaced out momentarily, thinking of the different things I could do with it, and then struck upon the idea I liked most.  
"I know what I want to do."

Matsumoto clapped her hands and laughed. "Wonderful! If you'll come with me and Nanao-chan here to my rooms, we can get that taken care of."

I glanced around. "Won't someone miss us?"

Nanao laughed along with Rangiku. "No, they're too busy celebrating. I mean, by the time of your party tonight, I can guarantee a couple of them are going to be absolutely smashed off sake, your father in particular," She told me, a curious blush coming to her face, but I didn't think anything of it. Rangiku, however, caught the change in Nanao's expression, and grinned.

"How is your dear old Kyoraku-taichou?" She asked innocently, pulling us out a side door that I hadn't noticed before.

Nanao blushed deeper. "What're you talking about, Matsumoto-fukataichou?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She responded innocently, but I couldn't think much more on it, as we'd arrived at the squad 10 headquarters, and she ushered us into her rooms, sweeping the door shut behind her and being sure the drapes were closed.

"Alrighty, Miss Lieutenant. What is it you want to do with your uniform?" Rangiku asked.

I hesitated, thinking it seemed a bit outlandish, but no harm would come in just telling them. "I want to cut off the sleeves, fashioning it so the cloth goes up around my neck and my upper back is showing."

Rangiku had a questioning look on her face, but said nothing"Alright then, let's get started." She pulled a cloth bag from some unknown origin, and produced a pair of scissors.

"Wait a second, you aren't going to-" Before I could protest, she was at my side, Nanao on the other, and they were both cutting one sleeve off my uniform. The black cloth fell forlornly to the ground, and I felt almost bad knowing that this had been my father's gift to me. I was now left in a sleeveless outfit, and Nanao took a piece of chalk, marking my uniform where we would cut it. They proceeded to do so, and before long, I was standing in my newly fashioned uniform.

"Alright, anything else you want to do?" Nanao asked.

I thought for a moment, and then dismissing it, shook my head. Then, before I could stop myself, I blurted it out. "I want to replace the usual sash with an aquamarine colored one, and I want a matching pair of armwarmers that cover just the backs of my hands and reach my elbows."

"I believe I can do that!" Nanao grinned at me.

I shook my head. "I'm not quite sure I want to know what methods you're going to go through to get them. Go for it."

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a bit. Rangiku, why don't the two of you get to know each other a bit better?" Before I could say anything, she'd darted off to goodness only knows where.

I turned to look at Rangiku, and before I could say anything else, I found myself being attacked, at the mercy of her chest. Flailing wildly, I gasped as she let me go.

"What was that all about?" I asked, slowly backing away before she could almost strangle me again.

""Oh, it's just the way I always am! So, is there a guy in your life, Yomi-chan?" She asked brightly.

I was shocked at how quickly she was casual with me, calling me Yomi-chan, which was something that only my father, Nanao, Renji, and Rukia presumed to call me, as the nature of my close relationships with them permitted. Shrugging, I let it go. I liked her, and had a feeling we'd be good friends, as Nanao and I were.

"No, not particuarly...I feel as though I need to concentrate on my job as Captain Ukitake's lieutenant. There isn't any time in my life for men." I responded.

She shook her head. "Oh, that's not true. There's always time for men! I myself have an on and off relationship with Captain Ichimaru."

I was surprised. From what I'd heard of the fearsome captain of squad three, he didn't seem like the kind of man who'd be in a relationship with a busty blonde.

"Ah, I see."

"Yep! So, seriously. Any men? Have any of the captains or lieutenants caught your eye?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I haven't MET any of the captains or lieutenants yet. Well, aside from you, Nanao, and my father. Oh, and Captain Ukitake of course. OH! And Lieutenant Abari."

Now it was her turn to look shocked. "You haven't even MET any of them yet?"

"No, I haven't."

She grinned slyly. "Well, that'll all change tonight. Who knows? I happen to think you'll draw the eye of several of them. Lieutenant Kira especially. Oh, and Lieutenant Abari."

"Renji? Oh no, my relationship with him is brother-sister, he'd never like me like that. I think he likes Captain Kuchiki's sister, Rukia." I said hurriedly.

"Hmm. If you say so."

We proceeded to make small talk until Nanao came back, holding the things I'd asked for. "As asked for, one aquamarine sash and one pair of matching gloves." She announced with a flourish.

"...Where did you find these?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nowhere. I'd had them lying around." She said airily, looking everywhere but at me.

My suspicions rose. "Nanao, where did you find these?"

"I'd had a feeling that you might want these after your induction ceremony, it's always been your favorite color. Consider it my present to you. What is this, an interrogation?"

I shook my head, wondering why it seemed that the Soul Reaper Academy had the fatal flaw of only producing maniacs. From what I'd seen of the captains and lieutenants so far, it seemed like all of them had some sort of insane streak. I wondered if it was a requirement, that you had to have a certain level of mental instability before being considered for one of the positions.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered, hoping they didn't hear me.

"What was that?" Nanao asked.

I shook my head hurriedly. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"We have several hours to do absolutely nothing with before your party. What do you want to do?" Rangiku asked me.

"Actually, I kind of need to go get my things from my rooms and move them to 13's barracks." I told her.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"It would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

**_Author's Note- WHOOOOO! It's up :D Alright, hope you guys like. I literally just finished chapter three a few minutes ago, and I'm probably going to get started on chapter four either later tonight, or sometime this weekend. At the latest, chapter three'll be up by next friday._**

**_Love from,_**

**_Lady Josephynne 3_**


	3. Party or torture?

Finally, after we'd finished lugging everything to my new (very nice, may I add) room in thirteen's barracks, I collapsed backwards onto my futon with a groan. This had been such a trying day, and it wasn't even over yet. I still had some ridiculous party to go to. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Yomi-chan! Yomi-chan!" Nanao was calling.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I whined.

"Captain Ukitake's outside, and he'd like to speak with you."

I jumped up, wildly attempting to smooth my uniform and tame any stray hairs. Almost falling over my own two feet, I stumbled to the door, and opened it. Captain Ukitake stood just outside, apparently having heard the commotion I made inside, and was smiling wanly.

"Lieutenant Kyoraku, I understand there is a party in your honor tonight."

"Um, um, y-y-yes. I won't go though if you don't-" He cut off my stammering.

"No, I don't mind you going at all. I won't be attending though, I'm feeling under the weather." He told me.

I nodded, disappointed. I'd almost been hoping he'd say I couldn't go. Then I would've been able to get out of going for sure. Not even Rangiku would ask me to go against the wishes of my captain.

"However, I do ask that you been in the office by noon tomorrow, ready to work. I'll go easy on you since it's your first day."

Bowing, I thanked him gratefully. Nanao wasn't much of a partier, but from what I could tell of Rangiku, she'd be drinking sake until the cows came home. Then she'd ask where the cows came from, and keep drinking. I pitied whoever her poor captain was. Oh, and Captain Ichimaru, if he'd ever been with her when she was drinking.

Put simply, she was most likely going to end up getting drunk off her ass tonight. And then, poor Nanao and myself would have to help her back to her barracks. If nothing else, tonight would be interesting. I wasn't touching any sake though. There was already one lush in the Kyoraku family, and, as far as I was concerned, that was more than enough.

"Of course, Captain. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head and dismissed me. I bowed, and returned to my room. Where Nanao and Rangiku were sitting. On my futon. Talking about some obscure subject that held no interest for me.

"And then, he very rudely proceeded to dump a stack of paperwork over my head. While I was sleeping. And attempting to get rid of a hangover, at that. On the couch in his office." Rangiku told Nanao, employing elaborate hand gestures to help tell her story.

"You are his lieutenant. Maybe you could try doing some paperwork every once in awhile." Nanao remarked dryly.

She pouted. "But that would ruin our perfect arrangement!"

"I swear, if you and I were to switch squads, squad eight would get absolutely nothing done, while squad ten would probably be the most efficient, seeing as he and I are both used to doing the paperwork for both ourselves and our partner." Nanao pointed out.

"Who are you talking about?" I interjected myself into the conversation at the first opportunity.

"Oh, my captain." Rangiku responded.

"Uh-huh. How much longer until this blasted party starts? I want to get it over with already."

Surprisingly enough, Nanao pouted as well as Rangiku. "Yomi, why not? It'll be fun. And you'll get to meet the rest of the captains and lieutenants. I know you're even more anti-social then I am. Good grief, you're even more anti-social then Rangiku's captain. And that's saying something. But I also know that you have the full potential to be a dazzling, confident young woman."

I snorted in amusement. "Have you confused me with someone else? Rukia, maybe?"

Rangiku laughed. "No, she's talking about you silly."

"Once again, I repeat myself. You must have me confused with someone else."

Nanao shot Rangiku a pointed look, and the two of them seemed to exchange an entire conversation with just a few short movements of their eyes. I was jealous, that was something I'd never learned to do, speak without talking. And it was even more humiliating, seeing as most of the women I knew had mastered it. Shaking my deliberations, I attempted to persuade them otherwise.

"I am not going to this party. I don't care what the two of you do. Drag me kicking and screaming, bind me with Kido. There is nothing you can do."

Rangiku ignored me. "We only have an hour until it starts. What do you want to do?"

"Umm, where is this thing even at?" I querried.

"Oh, I generously volunteered to have it in the Squad 10 barrack's courtyard." She announced.

"Am I seriously the only person who had no prior knowledge of this?" I asked, griping.

"Yep, it was supposed to be a surprise after all." Nanao responded.

"Oh, so NOW you tell me that?"

She was about to reply when Rangiku launched herself at me, yanking my badge off, and quickly unbraided my hair, which sprang loose in a tangled mess. Snatching a comb from inside (yes, INSIDE) her robe, she tugged it through my hair, more than once hitting a knot and making my eyes water.

"Hurry, we're late!" She shrieked, pulling both Nanao and I by the arm out of my room.

"You said we still had an hour!" I protested, trying to stop my arm being pulled out of my socket.

"That was what I thought. We're half an hour late, and everyone's probably wondering where the Hueco Mundo we are." She explained, dragging us halfway across the Seireitei.

Finally, arriving at the Squad 10 headquarters, she released Nanao, but kept a vice grip on my arm, probably fearing I would run away. Sad thing is, she wasn't that far off. Given the chance, I would've ran like there was a pack of Menos behind me. Wracking my brain frantically, I tried to come up with an excuse to leave. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything.

"Ready, it's going to be fun!" Both of them said, grinning sadistically. (Or maybe that was just me.)

"You know what would be even more fun? Playing hide and go seek in the dark with a Vasto Lorde." I responded sarcastically.

"No it wouldn't, what on earth are you talking about?" I sighed. Rangiku, despite her obvious intelligence and sharp attention paid to her surroundings (she WAS a lieutenant after all) was letting the undeniably blonde part of herself show through.

"Forget it. Let's just get this torture festival over with." I groaned, and let them drag me in through the gates.

Every captain and lieutenant was in attendance, with the exception of my own captain. Eyes scanning, I searched for Renji, and made a beeline for him.

"Please, get me out of here." I muttered upon reaching him.

He gave me a tight grin. "Sorry, I was threatened beforehand. Nanao knows that you and I are close. And that you hate parties. So unless I want my hair chopped off in the middle of the night, I suggest you at least act like you're having a good time."

"How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know any of these people?"

He feigned a look of shock. "These people. THESE PEOPLE? 'These people' are your co-workers, allies, and friends. Alright Kyoraku, you're coming with me." In a similar imitation to what Rangiku had done not too much earlier, he clamped his arm around my upper left shoulder. Did these people not know the meaning of the word 'gentle'? Apparently not.

While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that he'd marched me before a tall man, with long black hair bound in two white headpieces and a scarf over the front of his captain's uniform. A jolt of recognition hit me like a brick. This was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older adoptive brother.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I present to you Lieutenant Kyoraku." Renji announced with a flourish that made me want to grind my heel into his toes.

The man looked at me with a piercing gaze and an expression that revealed nothing. "So. You're Rukia's friend from the academy." He remarked in a cool voice.

I gulped nervously. "Y-y-y-yes, Captain Kuchiki."

"I trust you'll do well as a lieutenant. Let me offer a piece of advice though." He continued. "You will come across those who will look down on you because of your father's lax work ethic. I advise you not to let it get to you, and to work hard, to crush whatever stereotypes they may class you under."

I was angry. How dare this man speak of my father as though he were nothing more than a common drunk.

"I'll remember that, Captain Kuchiki."

"Sayomi!" I could hear Rangiku calling across the courtyard.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to leave." I offered Captain Kuchiki a small nod of my head, and whirled around, my robe spinning behind me.

Marching to where Rangiku stood, I noted the tall, thin man standing beside her with silvery hair and eyes narrowed to slits, with a wide mocking grin set on his narrow face. This must be the fearsome Captain Ichimaru I'd heard so much about from Rukia.

"Captain Ichimaru." I offered my hand politely.

He did not take it, but instead cocked his head and looked down at me as though studying a bug. "Lieutenant Kyoraku. So, you're old Shunsui's daughter."

I stuttered, unable to tell if that was another jab at my father, or a mere observation.

"Yes, captain."

Rangiku had disappeared, probably to get sake, leaving me alone with him. He leaned closer. "If you will permit me to tell you something. Captain Ukitake is frequently in poor health, I'm sure you've noticed that. If there was anything you'd like...help...with to advance your ranking along quickly, I'd be more than willing to assist. I can tell you carry promise, and it's a shame to let talent and wit go to waste."

I flushed, furious. I could tell what he was insinuating. Have Captain Ukitake poisoned, or something of the sort, and then I would take his place, and no one would be all the wiser because of his often lacking health. Now I knew why this man was feared by so many. He reminded me of a fox, the way his eyes were slit and he grinned. No one could ever tell what he was truly thinking, with the mocking politeness and heavy sarcasm he used. This was most likely what made him such a dangerous opponent.

"If you'll excuse me." I didn't wait for a response, but spotted Nanao with another woman, wearing a white captain's haori over her robe and a thick braid, not too far away, and headed straight for them.

"Sayomi, this is Captain Unohana of squad four."

I gave the woman a once-over, and couldn't find any faults. She had kind eyes and a serene face.

"Pleased to meet you captain." And I meant it. My first impressions were generally correct, and I could tell that this was a woman I could trust. Just like I could tell that Captain Ichimaru was someone I wanted to stay away from.

"And you, Lieutenant." She responded in a soft, melodious voice.

"Does squad four specialize in anything?" I asked.

"Yes. We're the primary medical center of the Seireitei, as well as janatorial. Please don't hesitate to come to me if you aren't feeling well. I also expect we'll be seeing each other often enough. I see Ukitake-taichou on a fairly regular basis." She told me, eyes gleaming with unspoken amusement.

"I'll remember that." Suddenly feeling the urge for sake, despite having said I wouldn't drink, I excuse myself, and turned around. Almost immediately, I ran into...something. I didn't see anyone, but I could feel something.

"Hey, down here!"

I looked down. There was a tiny, pink-haired girl, beaming, with candy in both of her hands.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling. She was so adorable.

"I'm Yachiru. You should come meet Ken-chan!" She proclaimed, dropping her candy and grabbing my hand with her sticky little fingers.

WHY was I letting this tiny little girl drag me around? Mentally shrugging, I assumed no harm could come of it. She wasn't all that strong after all. In fact, how did someone as small and young as her come to be lieutenant?

"Ken-chan! This is the party lady." She announced imperially, despositing me before a fearsome looking man, with a ragged edged captain's haori and one eyepatch. I may not have met any of these people, but I had heard of a couple of them, and this was none other than the intimidating (seriously, how could someone not be scared by him?) Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"So, you're Kyoraku's girl, eh?" He rumbled in a deep voice.

"Yes, that's me."

"And you're workin' for hack face?"

"I am working for Captain Ukitake, yes."

He grinned at me. "Lighten up, I'm not goin' to kill you. Man, that's one of the things that everyone around here takes too seriously. Manners and honor and all that crap."

"If you say so, Captain Zaraki."

"You'll have to fight me some day. I look forward to new challenges." He proclaimed.

Almost dying at the thought of being asked to spar with Kenpachi Zaraki, I tried to graciously decline, but he didn't allow me the chance. Oh joy. I finally make it to the rank of lieutenant, and then boom. I'm going to die. Maybe I can hide from him. Or something like that.

His attention was diverted from me. (Thankfully, for I used the opportunity to escape). Going over to Nanao, who was now hiding in a corner, I adopted a wounded expression.

"What happened to that grand, noble speech about being social and actually talking to people?" I asked her.

She sniffed, pushing her glasses up. "I meant that for you, Yomi-chan. This is your party, you're the one who should be talking to people. Not me. Besides, everyone knows that I never really talk all that much to begin with."

I snorted, and unable to think of a dignified response to that, caught a bright pink flash in the corner of my eye. Turning my head in the direction it was, I saw my father. Who was talking to a captain I hadn't yet met. He had a shock of white hair, that stood up in spikes, bright turquoise eyes that I could spot even from the distance I was at, and was at least a half foot taller than me, probably around five feet and ten inches.

"Umm...Nanao, who's that?" I asked, almost shyly, gesturing torwards the captain.

"Oh, that's Captian Toushiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10, Rangiku's captain." She responded. "He was, and still is, the youngest to ever achieve the ranking of captain, and to reach bankai."

I felt my face turn slightly pink, which was odd for me, as I had absolutely no idea why I was responding to her answer in such a manner. "He's kind of attractive, isn't he?" I muttered, more to myself than to her.

Unfortunately, Rangiku, who happened to come up behind me right as I uttered that fateful sentence, overheard me, despite the low volume of my voice. "Awww, Yomi-chan thinks Shiro-chan is cute?" She squealed, drawing attention to us, including Captain Hitsugaya. I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red that was probably approaching the color of my hair.

"Rangiku, please come with me." In an imitation of her earlier treatment, I wrapped my hand tightly around her arm, and dragged her along with me, not really sure where I was going. But one thing was for sure, I was going to give her the berating of the century for embarrassing me like that. What kind of lieutenant acts like a lovesick little girl, thinking one of her superiors is attractive?

* * *

_**Yay! I finished chapter four faster than I thought I would!**_

**_Not much else to say, but read, review, and I'll see you all next chapter :)_**

**_Love from,_**

**_Lady Josephynne_**


	4. In which there is a LOT of blushing

Reaching a door, I herked it open, and marched inside, angrily pulling Rangiku with me. I shut it behind me, which enveloped us in a semi-darkness. It left me with just enough light to see the outliine of her face. Speaking quietly, so we wouldn't be overheard, I hissed at her.

"Why oh WHY did you have to embarrass me like that?"

She seemed baffled at my question. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little 'Yomi-chan thinks Shiro-chan is cute!' escapade you just pulled. I'm already going to have enough trouble proving myself to everyone. And now they're all going to think I'm some lovesick little schoolgirl who's crushing on one of her teachers!"

Her head tilted to the side as though she was contemplating my outburst. "Honestly, that wasn't what I meant to do at all."

Crossing my arms, I fired off another question at her. "Alright. Please enlighten me as to what you did mean to do by doing that then."

She sighed heavily. "It's kind of complicated to explain."

"I've got time."

"Let me see here. Hitsugaya-taichou is..different from the rest of the captains. He spends all of his time in the office doing paperwork and never gets out. He became captain at an extremely young age. Put simply, he never got the chance to do what other young men get to. He's never had a real romantic relationship. The closest he's ever come to one is with Lieutenant Hinamori of Squad 5. But she's infatuated with her captain, Aizen. You'd be good for him. Maybe he'd loosen up some. It worries me to see him shut up in the office all the time."

I blushed, yet again. "I myself have also never been in a relationship. And it wouldn't be proper for a lieutenant to be involved with a captain."

She snorted. "I take slight offense to that. Didn't I tell you I have an on-off relationship with Captain Ichimaru? And aren't I myself a lieutenant? And look at your father and Nanao!"

""Nanao and Father are not a couple!" I exclaimed.

"You might want to rethink that statement of yours."

I shook my head. "That's beside the point."

"Riiiiiiiiight." She responded in a singsong voice.

I didn't dignify that with a response. Turning on my heel, I opened the door and left without saying anything further.

Rangiku POV

Chuckling, I watched Sayomi go. She was so naiive and unexperienced in the ways of the heart. I'd only met her this afternoon, but she reminded me of myself when I was younger. Before I got involved with Gin and lost the little innocence I'd once had.

I turned my mind to Taichou. He was always so cloistered in his office. So alone. In a way, he reminded me of abandoned children I'd seen in the less hospitable districts of the Rukongai. Alone and hurt, with no one to love or to love them. Of course, he and I were close despite our often clashing personalities. But that wasn't the kind of relationship I was talking about.

He deserved someone who could understand him, inside and out. Who challenged him and kept him on his toes. A woman who could get him to loosen up and be more expressive.

"You need someone to love you and for you to love, Taichou." I said to myself softly. "And you, Sayomi Kyoraku, I believe you are that woman."

Contemplating what it was going to take to pull off a monumental feat such as this, I left the darkened room, pondering the decision I made.

Back to Sayomi POV

Wandering about, I was still trying to cool off from the embarrassment. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I whirled around, not knowing who it was.

Of course. It had to be the one person I really had no desire to speak to right now, for fear of making a bigger idiot out of myself. Captain Hitsugaya.

"Lieutenant Kyoraku. I hadn't had the chance to introduce myself yet. Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10, at your service." He said, in a voice that seemed to slide across me like water. It was a soft voice, but one that could command a room's attention with a single word.

"Oh, um-um-um-um-um, yes. Pleased to meet you Captain." I stammered, feeling my face turn red. Again. Right after I'd managed to calm down enough to get it to go back to it's normal shade. This was not my night. Twice I've embarrassed myself in front of the same person in a very short time span.

Wracking my brains, I scrambled to come up with something to say that wasn't going to sound stupid. Unfortunately, I happened to glimpse his eyes while thinking, and that sealed my fate.

"You have pretty eyes." I blurted out. And then, I proceeded to groan, and smack myself in the face. Afraid of what his reaction might be, I slowly tilted my head back up. And was taken aback when I saw his facial expression.

He was amused. There was now a gleam to his eyes, and a smirk playing at his lips. "Well, that's the first time I've heard that. But I thank you."

Red did not even describe my face now. I was so warm now that you could probably burn yourself touching my forehead. Making a mental note to work on that (although it probably wasn't going to improve much), I murmured a pathetic excuse, turned, and fled. Hiking up my robe, I flew out the gate, and began running back to the squad 13 barracks. Back to the safety of my room where I couldn't embarrass myself in front of anyone.

I could hear sandals slapping the ground behind me, and I could tell I was being followed, but I ignored them, and just picked up my pace, willing myself to go as fast as my body would allow. Finally reaching the welcome sight of the peaked roof with 13's symbol on it, I flung the gate open and hurried through, closing it behind me.

Slowing my pace to a fast walk, I returned to my room. After closing the door behind me, I practically fell onto my futon, and curled up into a tiny ball. My chest felt heavy, and I could feel tears begin to come to my eyes. Not having the strength to cry, even though it's a common saying that Soul Reapers who cry are too weak to carry out their duties, I allowed them to fall.

Before long, my face was a horrid mess, and I could feel the residue of old tears on my cheeks, with the wetness of new ones flowing over them. How could I have been so stupid? To embarrass myself like that? And in front of a captain no less. There's no way I'm ever going to get any respect from anyone now. I can't. Who would respect a lieutenant who acts like a lovesick little girl? I knew that if I was another person, even Nanao, who's been like an older sister to me, I wouldn't have any respect for myself.

Staying curled in my miserable little ball of pity, I lost track of time. At some point, my door opened, and light footsteps shuffled across the floor, stopping next to me.

"Yomi. Yomi, please tell me what's wrong?"

It was Nanao.

Turning over, I saw her petite frame leaning over me. Overcome by a fresh wave of tears, I launched myself at her, clinging to her.

"Please tell me what happened."

In short bursts, I managed to explain to her what had happened to get me so worked up. Finally finishing, I told her what Rangiku had said.

"And she says that I'd be good for him. That he needs to experience a relationship for real."

She laughed softly. "You're probably going to hate me for this. I may not have much more experience with relationships than you do, but I agree with her. You're exactly what Hitsugaya-taichou needs."

I huffed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "If you say so. Can you please leave so I can get some sleep?"

"Yes. But please, think about what she and I have said." She bid me a good night, and I heard her footsteps prance back across the floor, and out the door.

With barely enough energy to lift my arm, I dragged myself to my armoire, rummaging for a nightgown. Pulling off my robes, I fumbled with my nightgown for a moment before finding the head and arm holes, and pulled it on. Sloppily pinning my hair up, I returned to my bed, and flopped like a rag doll.

The day had been so trying that I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

As the morning before, I was awoken to a pounding on my door.

"Good grief. Can't I ever wake up in peace?" I groaned, sluggishly moving to the door and opening it.

It was Rukia. My shock overrode my sleepiness, and I was instantly more alert.

"Yomi, can I come in for a minute?"

"Of course, please do." I allowed her to slip past me, and shut the door behind her.

"I've come to say goodbye. I'm leaving for the world of the living, and I'm not quite sure when I'll be back." She told me.

"What? Why?" She and I were close, but I hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks now, with how busy I'd been preparing for my induction ceremony.

"Duty calls." She smiled wanly.

"Oh, I see."

"Yes. I recieved orders to go and take care of a Hollow that's been hanging around the same town for awhile."

"I wish you luck with that." I hugged her briefly, but tightly, and then released her.

"Thank you. When I get back, you and I will have to talk. I went to say goodbye to Renji earlier this morning, and he told me what happened last night at your party."

I stiffened, but didn't say anything. She wasn't the person to take my anger out on; she had nothing to do with this. Turning to leave, she offered a last smile, and then... she was gone.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_**Originally, I hadn't been planning on posting this until tomorrow. But, it's Yomi's birthday today! (Yes, that's right. Her birthday is January 26th :D) I wouldn't have finished chapter five tonight if it hadn't been for determination and a can of coca cola. I thank caffeine for all of the late night escapades it's supported me in(:**_

_**I'm exhausted, and need to go to bed, it's getting late, and I'm going to pay for it tomorrow, probably end up falling asleep in class. But oh well. This is important to me(: See you all next chapter! Read, review, and let me know your thoughts! (It makes my day when I get a review)**_

_**Oyasuminasai watashi diāzu! 3**_

**_Goodnight, _**

**_and love from,_**

**_Lady Josephynne_**


	5. Nanao and plotting? The horror!

Now that Rukia was gone, I was fully awake. Captain Ukitake wasn't expecting me for another hour and a half. What was I to do with my time? Well. There was a certain red-haired, tattooed lieutenant that I needed to pay a visit to.

Yawning as I dressed, my mind wandered to Rukia. I'd met her our first year at the academy, as we'd roomed together.

She and I had been in different classes (I in the advanced with Renji and her in the class behind us), but became very close. I could talk to her about everything and anything with her. I'd told her of how I'd come to be afraid of swimming, what my childhood had been like, and how I was forever frustrating the family elders with my unladylike behavior.

In return, she shared with me what it had been like growing up in the seventy-eighth district of South Rukongai, as well as how she'd come to meet Renji, and the decision they had made to become soul reapers. I'd also been there when she was approached about being adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

_"Who would have ever thought that a Rukongai brat like me would be adopted into the noble Kuchiki family?" She'd said after they'd left._

_I'd laughed at her bitter tone. "Rukia-chan, this is good for you. I'm happy. You know, you'll probably be guaranteed a position in one of the squads. Maybe even an officer's position."_

_"I'll never have a moment's peace now. They'll always be after me. I'll have someone yelling at me if I so much as breathe wrong."_

_"You worry too much." I'd hugged her, and changed the subject before she could become further agitated. Soon enough, I had her laughing with how Renji had managed to blow up a Kido spell in his face that morning._

End Flashback

When I was ready, I pulled on my indigo colored haori (a habit that I'd adopted from my father), and belted my sword over it, at my right hip.

Leaving my room, I walked quickly to squad six. Just my luck, I happened to run almost straight into Renji as he was leaving. Good. Saved me the trouble of searching for him. "Good morning, Renji!" I sang, in a falsely cheery voice.

He took a few steps back. I must have had an angry look on my face. "Oh, um, good morning. Right now actually isn't a good time, Captain Kuchiki's sent me on an errand to retrieve our paperwork for the day."

"Captain stick-up-his-butt can wait. I need to talk to you." I said forcefully, stepping forward and closing the distance between us.

The look on his face was past nervous and approaching terror. I may have been quite a bit shorter and smaller than him, but when I got mad, it was like Nanao taking off her glasses. (Which, by the way, I have seen a grand total of once, and it was not something I wished to experience again.) My lips quirked as I remembered the time he'd spilled green tea on me when I'd been wearing my favorite silver kimono with the black obi. I don't think he'd been able to hear out of his right ear for weeks.

Anyways, back to the business at hand.

"Why oh _why_ did you feel the need to tell Rukia of my horrendous embarrassment last night?" I shrieked, checking to make sure there wasn't anyone in the immediate vicinity to hear my lunatic raving.

He winced. "I figured that since the two of you tell each other everything any harm to let her go ahead and know."

I opened my mouth, prepared to shoot off another furious response, and then closed it, confused. I suppose he was right. But still...

"_I DON'T NEED MY HUMILIATION BEING SPREAD ALL ACROSS THE SEIREITEI, THANK YOU VERY MUCH_!" I yelled furiously.

He cringed. "I'm sorry Yomi-chan!"

I growled in an almost animalistic manner at him. "Sorry's not gonna cut it! I'm never gonna get any respect if stories like THAT are getting spread around."

Nanao POV

Sitting at my desk, I looked up from the division transfer form I was filling out, and rested my eyes on the still inordinately large stack of paperwork sitting in front of me. It wouldn't be so difficult if Kyoraku-taichou DID his part, instead of leaving all of it to me. Then I'd get it done in half the time, and actually be able to, I don't know, have a LIFE like the other lieutenants do? Instead of having to spend all of my time shut up in the office because my captain spends all of his time flirting with me, drinking sake, and napping.

My thoughts turned to Sayomi and her very obvious attraction to Captain Hitsugaya. I knew she was horribly embarrassed that Rangiku and I were able to tell. But honestly, what did she want us to do? Completely ignore it? Not likely. Well, if it was just me, I might ignore it. But with Rangiku? Not a chance. That woman will work at getting those two together until she's forced to give up. And even after that.

Yomi-chan's been like a younger sister to me. And, while she's been annoying at times, I love her like one. I want to see her happy.

And I'm hoping that if Rangiku and I can miraculously pull off setting her up with Captain Hitsugaya, that'll achieve the desired happiness that both Rangiku and I want for her. Hopefully though, she won't kill us in the process. Because if there was one thing we didn't want out of this, it was angering her. Getting Yomi angry was not fun.

There's an obstacle that we first have to overcome in our new roles as matchmakers. And that would be to simply figure out how to help Yomi catch Captain Hitsugaya's eye. Huffing a breath as I contemplated this, a paper went flying across my desk and landed on the other side of it. I almost got up to get it, and then decided not to worry. It could wait.

Now, helping her catch his eye. Unfortunately, it's easier said than done. Captain Hitsugaya's never been romantically involved with anyone. (And believe me, Rangiku's tried a number of times. All of them have ended with one furious captain, and her being buried under a pile of paperwork big enough to fill a closet.) It's very tempting to try just telling him that she's attracted to him, and see what he says. But, with the way things seem to go, I highly doubt that would work.

So! We need a more subtle method.

"Hmm. Maybe we could try something like having her go around to all the captains and lieutenants and have her briefly introduce herself and say thank you for welcoming her to the senior ranks. That'd serve two purposes. Firstly, she'd meet everyone she didn't have the chance to last night. Secondly, Rangiku and I couple pull a couple of strings so that when she got to Captain Hitsugaya's office, some outside force (in no way related to Rangiku and myself, of course) prevented her from leaving and forced her to stay a bit longer." I mused to myself. "Or, even better yet-"

My pondering was cut off as the door flew open, and in came Rangiku, breathless.

"Guess what? I've got the perfect idea for helping Yomi catch Taichou's eye." She announced.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, I guess you and I were thinking about the same thing."

She seemed taken aback, but didn't let it stop her from enlightening me as to what her idea was. "So, the main thing we need to overcome is first and foremost, getting Taichou to notice her. I was thinking we could have her make buns or some sort of sweet, and take them around to all the captains and lieutenants as a thank you. This could also serve as a double purpose, she'd be able to meet everyone and introduce herself."

About to continue, she drew breath again, but I was astonished that she and I had had more or less the same idea, so I began talking quickly. "And then when she gets to Captain Hitsugaya's office, something completely unrelated that could in no way be traced back to us forces her to stay a bit longer."

"That was about what I was thinking! Good job Nanao! Usually when I'm scheming and plotting, you want nothing to do with it."

I gave her a reproachful look, but it was lightened with the grin that had involuntarily crept across my face. "Yomi-chan's never been involved in any of your schemes before. And as a stand in older sister, I feel as though I have her best interests at heart in wanting her to be happy. I will say this though. If things even appear to be going slightly wrong, I'm going to immediately insist that we call everything off and tell her what we've been doing."

She nodded understandingly. "Because while we both want her to be happy, we can't entirely control a relationship between her and Taichou. Really, all we can do is attempt to nudge them in the right direction, and then let them take it from there."

"Alright then, let's do it." I gestured towards the door determinedly.

Back to Yomi

I had finished yelling at Renji, punctuated it with a hit upside the head, and returned to thirteen's headquarters. It was fast approaching noon, and Captain Ukitake was expecting me to be back and ready for whatever he asked for. Unfortunately, I took a little bit longer than I thought in getting back, and had to hurry to be standing in his office, patiently awaiting his orders.

Looking up as I came in, he chuckled at my flustered appearance. "I take it you were yelling at Lieutenant Abari?"

I was mortified. "You could hear that, Captain?"

"I don't think there was a single person in the Seireitei who couldn't hear that. You're a very expressive person, and I could tell you have quite the colorful vocabulary." He said, still chuckling.

I flushed red, and dipped my head, trying to look contrite. "I'm prepared for whatever orders you'll give me."

He nodded. "Ah, yes. There is actually something that I need you to take care of straight away. I would have done it, but I got caught up in other things. And I would have sent Kiyonne or Sentaro, but they're nowhere to be found."

Stiffling a laugh at the mention of the quarrelsome co-third seats, a question came to mind. "Captain, now that I'm filling the lieutenant's position, does that mean that Kiyonne and Sentaro will continue to co-chair the third seat position? Or will one of them be moved to fourth seat?"

He sighed. "I mean to transfer one of them to fourth seat, but haven't been able to decide who. If I were to ask Kiyonne, she'd yell that it should be Sentaro who's being dropped down a rank. And if I was to ask Sentaro, he'd do the same thing."

"What was it you needed me to do?"

"Could you please go and get our paperwork for the day? In the courtyard of the division one headquarters, there should be a wall of pigeonholes that have the division symbols above them. Just find the one that has 13's above it and take all of the papers out and bring them back here. I have the feeling that we're going to be receiving more than a few requests for transfers into our division, so it's important that we get it taken care of as soon as possible."

I was confounded. "Why would you be receiving more requests for transfers into the division all of a sudden?"

He seemed to suddenly develop a cough and look everywhere but me. "No reason, go ahead and go."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Bowing, I turned and left.

* * *

**_A/N-Aaaah! Sorry this one took me a bit longer to get uploaded...I was having writer's block! D: But it's all good, I have successfully DEFEATED IT! Hope you all like, and I'll see you next chapter :)_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Lady Josephynne 3_**


	6. So, here's what we're gonna do

Hurrying briskly on my way to retrieve the paperwork Captain Ukitake had asked for, I soon found it and had returned quickly enough. Entering his office again, I deposited it on the desk with a flourish.

"Here you are Captain, our division's paperwork for the day as asked," I told him.

"Thank-" He began to thank me, and was cut off by a hacking cough that made his shoulders shake roughly. I grew concerned, knowing that his health hadn't always been the best.

"Captain, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, prepared to shout for help.

It took a few more seconds, but he gained control of his cough and was able to respond with a shaky affirmation by way of nodding his head.

"We are expecting a small group of new arrivals shortly. This is one of the lieutenant's duties, to give new arrivals a tour of the barracks and grounds. Even if it was my job, I'd still ask you to do it, since this wonderful stack of papers," He paused to indicate said paperwork. "Is probably going to take me the better part of the day to finish. You're to show them to the barracks, mess hall, supply rooms, training grounds, and your office, as well as mine."

"Yes Captain." I waited for further instructions.

"Go and wait outside, they'll be here shortly."

I bowed, and did as he bid. Trailing along, I prayed that this group would listen to me. Upon arriving at the gate, a small group of people was already waiting. I could count eight heads, six male and two female, all in the standard issue uniforms. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Good morning." I called. Their attention snapped to me. " Welcome to Squad 13. I'm Lieutenant Kyoraku, but none of you are expected to know who I am. I wouldn't be in the records books at the academy, as my induction ceremony took place just yesterday."

"I'd heard talk of a new lieutenant, but no one mentioned how pretty she'd be." One of the men chuckled, leering at me.

I groaned internally. So THESE were the kind of people I'd gotten stuck with. "Sexual harrassment of a commanding officer is not appropriate on any grounds, as well as being liable to get you punishment." I said, hoping my voice sounded steadier than I was feeling.

One of the women laughed cruellly. " 'Sexual harrassment' indeed. If anything you're going to bring it upon yourself, walking around in a uniform like that."

I flushed angrily. Yes, my top may have been more form fitting than most, and have revealed a good three inches (at least) of my stomach, and my pants may have been cut away at the thigh, showing a decent amount of skin. But they had no right to speak to me like that.

"And I don't listen to insubordinate WOMEN like yourself." Another voice added in a "males-are-superior" sort of tone.

"Insubordinate women?" I could recognize Rangiku's voice instantly. "So, Lieutenant Kyoraku is worthless? I'm pathetic? Lieutenant Kurotsuchi of Squad 12? Lieutenant Kusajishi of Squad 11? What about Lieutenant Ise, of 8, and Lieutenant Hinamori of 5? Captain Unohana and LIeutenant Kotetsu, both of 4? And Captain Fon of Squad 2, who is also the Commander of the Stealth Force?" She inquired in a tone that made my skin crawl.

"Not only is that kind of talk punishable by lashing, it's disgraceful. There may not be many women in senior leadership positions, but some of our best Soul Reapers have been women. Shame of you all for speaking in such a way." She turned to me. "I'll take this group. Nanao's waiting for you. Meet her in the storage rooms of eight."

I nodded, unable to speak. Shaking my arms as I left, I shivered. Rangiku struck me as someone who was carefree, and didn't really concern herself with taking on a serious mood very often. Hearing her speak like that, had, quite frankly, scared me. It would have been like my father giving up sake, and relieving poor Nanao from all the work she was forced to shoulder.

"Yomi! There you are!" Nanao waved me over, as I passed through the open door of the storage room she was in.

"You know, I had thought that becoming a captain meant that I was going to be taking on MORE work." I remarked, cocking my head to the side.

"Psh, oh come on. It's your first stinking day. Ukitake-taichou isn't going to pile a bunch of work on you right away."

I bit my lip. "I'd almost rather he did, because if I'm not doing anything, it's like, I almost feel as though I haven't done anything to earn my position."

She gave me a meaningful look, the light glaring off her glasses. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?"

"Rangiku and I were talking, and we came up with a way for you to introduce yourself to those captains and lieutenants you didn't get to meet at your party."

"And what is this way you've come up with?" I asked suspiciously, the hair raising on the back of my neck, for some reason.

"We're going to have you make buns, and then put them in some sort of basket, or dish, or whatnot, and then go around and give them out as a sort of thank you for supporting you in becoming lieutenant."

I was uncertain. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not sure that's the best way to go about meeting everyone else."

She laughed, but I could sense an uncertainty behind the seemingly carefree sound. "Of course it is! Don't worry! Actually, we have a lieutenant's meeting later today, so you won't have to take the buns around to them. Just the captains."

I tugged at a loose thread on my top nervously. "If you're sure...your judgement's never led me wrong before."

"Good! Alright, go ahead and go back to Ukitake-taichou. Please tell him that I kept you, if he shows any signs of getting angry with you, although I doubt it. He's one of the most laid back men I've ever met, aside from your father. I mean, the two of them HAVE been friends since their days in the academy. He would've had to have been laid back in order to keep up with your father all the years they've known each other."

Pondering that thought, I left her, and returned to Ukitake-taichou's office.

Later that afternoon, after settling a skirmish between a few members of 13 over a minor issue, taking one other group of new arrivals on a tour (thankfully, they were much better behaved then the first), and been given a crash course on what my duties were going to be, Nanao and Rangiku showed up to take me to the lieutenants meeting.

I didn't say much on the walk there, while the two of them were chattering away.

"Um, exactly where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, conference room three in the division one headquarters. It's generally where we have our lieutenant's meetings."

I nodded, content with the answer, and continued walking in silence. We walked through the door, to find it deserted except for Renji. He leaned against the wall, staring off, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey! Pineapple head!" I called, smirking.

He snapped out of his reverie, and glared at me with an irritated look on his face. "Yes, Princess Sake?"

I shut up quickly, now frowning. It was such a ridiculous nickname. I put up with it though. As long as I dealt with it, I could still get away with calling him pineapple head.

During the two of us bickering, while Nanao and Rangiku looked on in amusement, the rest of the lieutenants slowly gathered around us. I recieved a few curious glances, but no one said anything to me. Not yet, at least.

"If everyone will please be seated?" Nanao called.

"That's no fun though, glasses lady!" A high pitched voice responded, from somewhere around the level of my thigh. Looking, I recognized the same little pink haired girl from my party who had dragged me around.

"Or if you wish to stand...or walk around the room...that's fine also, Lieutenant Kusajishi." She responded with a tight grin.

Upon being seated, I clasped my hands tightly in my lap and stared at them as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

A stark voice cut through the silence like a zanpakuto through flesh. "So, Kyoraku. Give us all a look at you. We didn't get much of a chance during your induction ceremony."

I turned bright red, my usual reaction.

"Shuuhei, that's all in good time. Now, to our first order of business." Rangiku commanded, and I thanked her mentally.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm back again(: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've just been really busy these last couple of weeks and it's been difficult to find time to write. Swim started up, so I've had barely any energy to do anything, and teachers have just been piling on the homework. Then in addition to all that, I've been taking AP tests for next year and I'm trying to get all my plans for the summer worked out since my usual summer job plan fell through, unfortunately :(**_

**_Enough about my life, let me get to the point :P Anyways, hope you all liked it, review, and I'll see you next chapter, which hopefully won't be as long in coming as this one was._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Lady Josephynne_**


	7. Hisagi's a creeper

At the end of the meeting, after I'd been given a once over by the rest of the lieutenants, I was finally allowed to escape, doing so gratefully. It had been a rather embarassing experience having so many people scrutinize me so closely.

I liked most of them, with the exception of Lieutenant Hisagi of Squad 9, mainly for the passes he seemed to be trying to make at me. I kept being yanked away by Nanao who would glare at him every time he took a step torward me. I laughed quietly, knowing she would be scolding him later.

As soon as we were dismissed, Rangiku and Nanao whisked me back to the same storage room in which Nanao had described their idea to me.

I didn't know who had done so, but there were thirteen baskets laid neatly in a row with a stack of colorful cloths, spools of ribbon in different colors, and a pair of scissors next to the end of the row.

"Yomi, you know how to make buns, yes?" Nanao queried.

"...Yes. That doesn't mean I can make them though." I responded, after a pregnant pause. Cooking had never been one of my strong suits.

"Good! Go back to the office and work until Ukitake-taichou dismisses you. Then take half an hour to eat and meet us at the back door of your home, near the kitchen."

I nodded, understanding and did as they commanded.

-  
Rangiku POV

"MATSUMOTO!" I could hear Taichou shrieking as I sauntered through the door of the office.

"Yes, Captain?" I said brightly, head full of our plans for later this evening.

"Where on EARTH have you been?"

I dropped the cheery tone, not liking the condescending manner he was taking with me. I was his lieutenant, not his daughter.

"I WAS with Lieutenant Kyoraku," I responded icily. Looking up, I could see his facial expression change from irritated to what I thought looked like mild interest.

"Oh, is that so? Have you been out corrupting her already?"

I was even further angered now. "NO. We had a lieutenant's meeting."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you actually attend lieutenant's meetings? He asked me, in an amused tone.

"Since I had to stop Shuuehi from grabbing poor Yomi's ass. He seems to have taken quite a liking to her."

"I'm going to write him up for that, it's not appropriate. The poor girl seems to have had a hard enough time since her ceremony already. And what's more, I highly doubt she's used to that kind of attention and probably had no idea how to fend off his 'attentions'." He ranted, a pink blush coming to his tanned skin.

"...Captain, am I thinking you could have any sort of feelings for her?"

He turned even pinker. "No, of course not! My concern for her is merely that of one officer for another!"

I winked at him. "Whatever you say, Captain, whatever you say."

He shook his head, as though I was being ridiculous, and returned to carefully scribing on what looked like an officer's report.

-  
Toushiro's POV

I lowered my head to the paperwork I was doing so Rangiku wouldn't see the (unfortunately) red tone to my face.

"Because not in any WAY can I tell her that I think Lieutenant Kyoraku IS an attractive young woman. And much less do I want her to know that I don't want just to write up that damn Hisagi. I want to take out the full wrath of Hyourinmaru on him. I could tell by the way she ran from me the other night how embarrassed she was. She's obviously a very innocent girl, one who doesn't have much, if any, romantic experience." I mused quietly, thinking. "Then again, I'm not much of one to talk."

-  
Back to Rangiku POV

Impatiently, I sat at my desk, scribbling through the stack of paperwork Taichou had left on my desk. I think he was in shock that I hadn't tried to run off and leave him to do all of my work, which was a common occurrence. Nonetheless, I did the best I could to stiffle my laughter at the expression on his face. When he FINALLY dismissed me, I paused just long enough to mutter a quick goodbye, and then flew from the office as quickly as I could.

"What the hell are you in such a hurry for?" I could hear him calling after me.

Not pausing in my hasty stride, I called back. "Yomi, Nanao and I have things to do tonight and I don't want to be late."

It fell silent after I responded, so I assumed he could find no fault with my answer.

Nanao was waiting by the back door of the Kyoraku's mansion when I skidded to a halt, calmly brushing a stray hair from my face with as much dignity as I could muster.

"That's probably the first time I've seen you run so fast in all the years I've known you." She laughed, with a teasing expression on her face.

I pursed my lips, trying to catch my breath, and couldn't respond.

-  
Yomi POV (Finally, back to it!)

Moving at a leisurely pace, I tidied up the office, and left no more than twenty minutes after Ukitake-taichou did. I ate a quick dinner of plain ramen, straightened my general appearance, and continued on to the back door of my family's home.

"I wonder what on earth it is that they want to do so badly? I mean, yes, I know how to make buns. That doesn't mean I CAN make them. Good grief, if they want me to bake, I hope there's pails of water standing by in case I set something on fire." I muttered to myself.

No sooner had I arrived, then four hands grabbed me, and whisked me through the door.

When we had finally finished baking (it was more Nanao's work than anything, I seemed to curse all kitchen objects just by looking at them, and Rangiku was too busy being our source of comic relief), it was ridiculously late, and I was exhausted.

"Alright, we're leaving these here to cool overnight. Yomi, on your lunch hour tomorrow, come back, get them, and bring them to that storeroom where I have all those baskets and things." Nanao commanded.

I waved a hand at her in acknowledgment, yawned hugely, muttered a goodnight, and left to go to my bed.

The next few days were so busy, I spared not a thought to the buns.

It was only three days later, when I had one for breakfast, that I remembered. With a jolt, I shunpoed to the kitchen where they'd been left.

Fearing the worst, I searched around where they'd been when we left them.

They weren't there. Only crumbs remained. The servants had probably eaten them all.

"Oh, this is not good. Nanao is not going to be happy with me." I stuttered to myself, my heart sinking in fear of her surely angry reaction.

* * *

_**A/N- First off, god, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I've been gone for so long. Things in my life have been ridiculously hectic, and in addition to that, I've had MASSIVE writer's block. Secondly, I've been working on this chapter for over a month now, and have some AWESOME stuff planned that'll be coming up in the next three or so chapters. Lastly, I only have thirteen actual days of school left, and then three days of finals, so hopefully once it's summer and school's out of the way, I'll be able to update on a much more regular basis. **_

_**You know the drill, that pretty little periwinkle button is just begging to be clicked! *puppy eyes* I can has reviews nao? Pwease?**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Lady Josephynne**_


	8. Why me?

*dodges rotten fruit and water balloons*

Presenting Chapter 8 of Shadow and Ice :)

You all know I don't own it!

Explanation for my ridiculously long absence is at the end of the chapterrrr.

* * *

Wincing as I made my way to Nanao's office, I gingerly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called, almost immediately.

I did so, closing the door behind me. "Umm, we may have a problem."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And what might this problem be?"

Taking a deep breath, I quickly told her the discovery I'd made in the kitchen, trying not to embellish it. When I'd finished, she sighed, and reached for her glasses. I froze, trying to run, but it was as though I was stuck in mud. Thankfully, she'd only reached to adjust them.

"Well, that means that you'll have to make some more, obviously." She remarked dryly.

I groaned at the thought of another wasted evening. She gave me a sharp look. "You have no one to blame but yourself for leaving them behind."

I bit my lip to stop a retort from being fired off, bid her farewell, and left the office again, cursing my own stupidity that had led me to this situation.

Three days later, the buns had been made, and delivered, with several...what one might call...interesting...occurences.

I collapsed with exhaustion on my futon, and closed my eyes, letting weariness sink into my bones that I'd been holding at bay for awhile now. Unfortunately, I'd laid there for no longer than three minutes, when Rangiku, Nanao, and Renji came barreling through the door. Or more, Renji came barreling through, while Ranigku and Nanao followed patiently in his wake.

I groaned, and cracked an eyelid open, letting their outlines waver before my sight. "What do you guys want? I'm exhausted."

"We wanted to know how delivering your thank you gifts to all the captains went." Renji volunteered, when the other two remained silent. "Especially with regards to Captain Hitsu-" He got no further before I heard the characteristic crack of Nanao's fan land on his head.

Feeling a headache coming on, I rubbed my temples. "Have you two gotten him involved in this whole mess too?"

"No, he merely deigned to stalk us in the most undignified manner." Rangiku announced, in a manner quite unlike any I'd seen her in previously.

Nanao snorted. "Don't pay any mind to them. Now spit it out, we want to hear. Or at least, I do."

I cast my mind back to the events of the last few days, and began speaking.

"My visit to the Captain-Commander was fairly uneventful, he was polite, and welcomed me again to my senior position. From there, I went to squad two. I'll say that that was...rather interesting. Soifon-taichou seemed to be pleasant enough, if a bit brusque with me, until I tripped going out of her office, and landed face first on a rather intricate floor weaving she has. It was in the shape of a creature with a bee's body and a black cat's head. She then promptly pinned me to the floor and demanded to know what I had been thinking. I swear she was about to pull out her zanpakuto and go bankai on me with the look on her face." I paused here to catch my breath, and mutter. "Crazy ninja bitch."

The three of them heard me, and Rangiku and Renji promptly cracked up laughing, while Nanao attempted to restrain her twitching lips.

Rolling my eyes, I continued. "I don't even want to dwell on my visit to Ichimaru-taichou, he just gives me the creeps." I shuddered. "Unohana-taichou was very kind, and introduced me to her lieutenant, who also seemed very nice, although I feel sorry for her, being such a height. It must be difficult for her at times, particularly finding clothing. Aizen-taichou, now that was an interesting visit. I'm not going to say that he outright creeps me out like Ichimaru-taichou does, but there's something rather unsettling, not to mention very commanding about being around him. It's no wonder Hinamori-fukataichou seems to be so devoted to him."

"Devoted? The poor girl's infatuated with him, she'd probably give her life in a heartbeat if he asked it of her." Rangiku interjected, shaking her head.

I shot her a look, irritated at the interruption, but tucked that piece of information away in the recesses of my brain. "Kuchiki-taichou was cold, as he was when I met him. I don't particularly care for him, but I do respect him for adopting Rukia-chan. Visiting Komamura-taichou was a pleasant experience, if not an odd one. I feel sorry for him, thinking of all of the cold shoulders he must have recieved during his time as a captain. My father...I don't think I even have to go there. He was his usual poetic self, waxing forth with words about how 'his lovely Yomi-chan was too kind to bring her undeserving father such a wonderful gift', obviously missing my repeated explanations that I was doing this for all of the captains. Tosen-taichou wasn't there when I went by his office, so I left them with Hisagi-fukataichou, during which short period of time he attempted to...erm, make a couple of passes at me, and I was forced to be rude and shunpo away. Zaraki-taichou-"

Nanao interrupted with a devilish grin on her face. "Uh-uh-uh, I think you're forgetting someone, ne?"

I groaned, and reached out to hit her, as well as Rangiku for good measure, upside the head. "Must you continually embarass me in this manner?"

They rolled their eyes in sync. "How is it we can be embarrassing you if no one else is around to see what's going on?"

I shook my head, not able to understand how they could constantly seem to take such pleasure in embarrassing me.

"You really want to know what happened?" I questioned, irritated.

"Um, does your father love Nanao? YES!" Rangiku responded, oblivious to the glare Nanao shot at the back of her head.

"Well, when I went to Hitsugaya-taichou's office to deliver his basket, by some odd mystery, the door became locked once inside. I have no idea WHO would have done such a thing. And of course, that's not even the funny part. As he opened the door after I knocked it, I was suddenly caught off balance, and fell forward. Do you know where I landed? On top of Hitsugaya-taichou. Yes, ON TOP of him." I ranted, building steam.

"He handled the situation very well, asking if I was alright, and helping me up. Did I? No, I did not. I layed there until he spoke, breathing in the intoxicating scent that floated around him-"

I broke off, realizing that they seemed to be rather more interested than they should have been.

"Anyways, I made an idiot out of myself. Now, I'm going to go back to my room, and forget this happened." I turned a deaf ear to their pleas for me to stay, and made my way back to my room, with the shred of dignity I had remaining.

* * *

Once inside my room, I shut the door behind me, and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes briefly, and felt myself being pulled out of my room. Although my body remained immobile, on my bed, had anyone came in and shaken me, they would have recieved a blank stare and no response.

Blinking, confused, I looked around. My surroundings were no longer my dimly sunlit room, instead, I recognized the immense, dark and shadowy plain I was now in immediately.

A throaty giggle sounded from somewhere in the distance, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know you're there, come out."

Bounding up to me came a young woman with pale skin, ridiculously long and silky black hair, and bright hazel eyes. She wore a rather short pink kimono trimmed in black, with sleeves that came well past her fingertips, and around her waist was a wide black obi.

Her apperance could have been the same of any other woman I knew, barring that, from two slits in the back of her kimono extended a pair of massive wings, and she had claws in place of feet.

Why did I get stuck with a flirty, anthropomorphic falcon girl as a zanpakuto spirit? Couldn't she have been more, I don't know, _normal_?

* * *

**_A/N- Ooookay, everybody. Here's where I offer a bunch of apologies and pathetic excuses for my overlong absence. I'm sorry! D: I swear! *dodges more rotten fruit* I know, summer started, but I've been busy (same excuse, huh?) I've had AP Bio, Honors US History, and AP Lit homework to do. Ay caramba, I've got to be the biggest nerd alive. I don't have the next chapter written, but I figured that since today was my sixteenth birthday, and I was in a good mood, I would gift you guys with this chapter :) So, the next chapter may be a bit long in coming, but I'm planning on settling in for a nice long session of writing tonight. Hope everyone has liked this, and I'll see you next chapter!_**

**_ALSO: I've decided that from now on, at the end of each chapter, I'll be posting a song that'll be a...teaser of sorts to the next chapter. You guys'll be able to listen to it and try and figure out what the next chapter'll be about ;) Song for Chapter 9 is: Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects. There ya go, listen to it, and see what you can predict :) I'd love to hear what you come up with, by the way!_**

**_NARUTO FANS:_****_ I have begun working on my (mostly) canon Naruto fanfiction with my OC Kaminari Takahashi, and when I've gotten the first four chapters or so done, I'll be posting the first here, so keep an eye out for it. It's most likely going to be titled Impossibilities,  although that might change._**

**_OKAY. I'm done rambling. Love you all, and farewell! _**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE:**

**As of today, Wednesday, July 20, 2011, ****Shadow and Ice**** is on hiatus. DO NOT FEAR. I have NOT lost interest in this story; I've just lost where it is I want to go with**

** it. Also, school starts in three weeks for me, and I still have homework to finish for my AP classes, as well as the possibility of starting work soon. So, I'm going to be**

** busy. BUT, I am going to be working as hard as I can to get the entire plot of the story down, with notes for each chapter so that I can get the next chapter up and **

**going for you. Right now, I'm estimating that the story's going to be around 40 chapters. So I have a lot to plan out, but I'm going to try and get it done soon. I'm **

**hoping that the next update will be no later than the middle-ish of September sometime, hopefully, possibly sooner. So, you can PM me if you have any questions.**

** ALSO, if you have any suggestions for the story itself, I'd love to hear them, just let me know either in a review or a PM.**

**I love you all, and will be back!**

**Love always,**

**Lady Josephynne**


	10. Question for my lovely readers!

Another author's note-

Okay guys. So I really do want to keep writing this story. But I'm stuck at a fork. Should I keep going in the direction that I had originally intended this story to go along, which would be following the actual timeline of Bleach? Or should I completely disregard that, and just...write? Thoughts? Because until I know what my readers want, I don't know how to continue this. Thanks guys! Much love!


End file.
